Tolerancia
by AaronSenpai701
Summary: Pese a que Xenovia fue perdonada por Asia, después de haberla llamado Bruja, ella quiere remediarlo ahora que es un demonio, convirtiéndose en su protectora, en su sierva, en algo mas que un simple aliado. Sin embargo, los sentimientos son juguetones, y llevaran a la peli azul a un hecho que fundamente atracciones por la persona a quien desea cuidar. Xenovia x Asia; Yuri!


_Nota: Este será uno de mis fics Yuri, sin embargo, estaré escribiendo de todo más adelante, cuando me anime a crear otras parejas. Espero les guste esta historia. ¡Es mi cumpleaños! :0) He cumplido 16!. También podría escribir historias como Kiba/Koneko; Kiba/Asia o Saji/Momo siempre y cuando los lectores estén de acuerdo. _

* * *

Su vista ya casi no era de utilidad, su cuerpo no le respondía… Solo podía observar el cielo decorado de nubes y oscuridad, que traían consigo una triste situación ambiental que desencadenaba truenos por todas partes y un diluvio de agua que caía sin cesar, logrando a su vez, la dispersión de la sangre proveniente de aquel cuerpo exhausto. La fuente vital comprendida en estado líquido, era obligada a arrastrarse por los fríos suelos y ser atacada sin piedad por la misma lluvia quien no pretendía parar hasta haber llorado lo suficiente.

Su fiel Excalibur aguardaba a su lado, descansando junto a su ama.

Ella no podía hacer nada más que lamentarse, o bien, podía sentirse a gusto de haber participado en la línea militar de las tropas de Dios. Era simplemente una sierva, un ángel poseyente de una espada, la cual, debía convertir en hecho su voluntad, un objetivo muy débil que en algún momento podía perder su camino, un camino que a decir verdad, no conducía a ninguna meta.

Debido a su situación, sus ojos no pudieron evitar expulsar lágrimas. Lágrimas que al fin, fueron eliminadas rápidamente por la triste lluvia que extinguía las esperanzas de Xenovia por poder sobrevivir, junto con la intensidad del fuego que la mantenía viva. Sabía que el Señor iba a estar a gusto, que iba a otorgarle un lugar en el descanso eterno… en el paraíso… sin embargo, no quería irse aún. Tantas cosas que le quedaban por hacer, tantas batallas que ganar para poder resplandecer el nombre de su Dios, y su situación, lentamente borraba el hilo de sus metas. Eso era lo que le molestaba. Además, su Excalibur Destruction ya no tendría sentido sin su existencia, un arma que se convertiría en una fantasía, una leyenda incierta, algo que ya no sería tratado como antes.

_Cuando sucedió… _

_Pese a que su vida estaba a punto de finalizar debido a la pérdida excesiva de sangre, un hermoso, puro y sublime, brillo verde como la misma naturaleza, emergió de la nada, desencadenando sus ondas de energía de una manera que a la vista de cualquier ser humano, podía dejar sorprendido por el resto de su vida. Vestida por una túnica oscura y tenebrosa, sus conjuros actuaban como si se tratara de un ángel enviado por Dios, y pese a que sus alas decían lo contrario, al tratarse de dos oscuras extremidades con aspecto demoniaco y con poca motivación para extenderse, a diferencia de las de un dedicado siervo del Señor al desencadenar el vuelo, sus ojos y su luz, revelaban la verdadera bondad que se ocultaba detrás de su espíritu. Su maravilloso resplandor, actuó en base a regenerar las heridas de Xenovia, que increíblemente pudieron curar hasta la más mínima herida ejecutada por su batalla anterior. _

Recobró la respiración, recobró la vista y el oído aunque no tan sensibles como los tuviera cualquier guerrero en buen estado. La peli azul, solo podía apreciar la túnica de su salvadora, complementada de cabellos rubios que al paso del viento, se movían con elegancia en aquel ambiente lluvioso. Xenovia se sonrojo, sus ojos temblaban como si estuviera en frente de algún ser increíblemente superior a ella. Aunque su orgullo le recordó que no podía sentirse agradecida por la voluntad de un demonio.

_El hereje se desvaneció en él aire y desde aquel día, la poseedora de una de las Excalibur, no volvió a ser la misma. _

Xenovia pov.

Estos sentimientos que me rodean… esta vergüenza que siento dentro de lo más profundo de mi espíritu… un arrepentimiento que me es difícil aceptar pese a que ahora soy como ella, una exiliada, un hereje, quien abandono las enseñanzas del Señor por conveniencia. Mi destino ha sido sellado, ahora que soy la sierva del clan Gremory, conocida mayoritariamente como el caballero de Rias, y sin embargo, no puedo sentirme conforme dentro del equipo. Es cierto, ella se disculpó conmigo por mis insolencias, por mis burlas de haberla llamado bruja, cuando realmente, yo no era nada más que una esencia que había renunciado al cielo después de descubrir algo que no estaba dentro de mi rango saber. Quiero disculparme, pedirle perdón de una manera más absoluta, no me basta con que ella siga sonriéndome, quiero darle algo a cambio, mi espíritu, mi espada, mi vida….

Fin del pov.

-Asia….- Pronunció delicadamente la peli azul, en un frio intento por desviar el ataque de su enemigo – Eres una tonta….- Sonrió junto con la expulsión de una fina cascada de sangre por sus labios – Mi tierna y dulce tonta….-

-¿Eh…?- La rubia por el contrario, no podía creer lo que la fría realidad le mostraba. Su siervo, su protectora, había sacrificado su vida por algo que ella no estaba dispuesta a aceptar - ¿Por qué….?

-¿No es obvio….? Quería eliminar ese sentimiento de culpa…-

Tal vez estaba exagerando, tal vez no era necesario haber dado la vida por algo tan insignificante… Pero una cosa lleva a la otra.

Desde aquel día en el cual Xenovia fue perdonada por Asia en cuanto a sus insultos, ella se convirtió en su sierva, su protectora, su defensora, su guardiana, cualquier cosa con tal de eliminar el sentimiento de culpa y suciedad que sentía en aquellos tiempos. Intentaba cambiar su mente, eliminar las enseñanzas del cielo que mantenían un profundo odio hacía las criaturas del mundo siniestro. Y pese a que lo logro, sentimientos de atracción nacieron de las cenizas. Algo prácticamente indescriptible, que simplemente surge y se convierte en un hecho, del cual, no existen palabras para expresarlo.

La batalla había sido suficiente para la pobre peli azul, quien ya no podía seguir luchando. Su espada cayo al vació, mientras que su cuerpo, que conforme temblaba del dolor por el ataque de una espada sagrada utilizada por un insolente ángel caído que declaro una pequeña batalla sobre el Clan Gremory, nuevamente extinguía las resistencias de aquella demonio.

-No voy a dejarte… no ahora que comenzábamos a llevarnos bien…. – Las lágrimas inminentemente nacieron de los verdosos y hermosos ojos de la rubia. – Por favor quédate….-

-Escucha mis palabras Asia….- Susurro Xenovia con una voz débil. Por consiguiente, su compañera que sostenía débilmente su cuerpo escucho lo que tenía que decir – Vive…. Por las dos….-

Y la profecía se hizo realidad, el hilo de la vida de aquella ex ángel se había cortado, pero antes, antes de partir al paraíso… al descanso eterno… Xenovia beso con delicadeza los labios de Asia quien le correspondió con dulzura. Ambas lágrimas se habían mezclado, mientras la rubia insistía en sanar las heridas de su compañera, quien yacía en sus brazos, dependiendo de su ama.

La cuestión natural después de aquella situación actuó como estaba escrito en el libro de los futuros acontecimientos, y por consiguiente, Akeno defendió a Asia de los aproximados ataques del ángel caído, quien obligo a la rubia a soltar a la peli azul para poder esquivar uno de sus poderosos ataques conversados del mundo celestial. Era tarde, Xenovia había caído al vacío, desde alturas gigantescas donde ya no se podía hacer absolutamente nada, su vida se había convertido en una pieza eliminada por el enemigo.

Xenovia pov.

_Aún respiro… aún veo las cosas con claridad… Pero por más que esta vista me siga sirviendo… solo puedo ver el mundo de una perspectiva invertida… que conforme se va haciendo cada vez más gigantesco a medida que caigo desde los cielos… ¿Así es como voy a morir…? ¿Cómo una guerrera que no cumplió ningún deseo en su vida…? Momentos como estos me hacen querer volver en el tiempo y empezar de nuevo… Sin embargo…. Mi corazón descansara en paz sabiendo que protegí a mi preciada ama… mi amada Asia quien a decir verdad… estará adolorida de mi muerte… pero por lo menos sabré que ella seguirá viviendo en un ambiente cálido… sensible y puro como el Señor también lo hubiera querido para ella. _

-Lo siento….- Susurró

Sin embargo, cuando las cosas ya estaban pérdidas para Xenovia, ella se fijó en las alturas, y se dio cuenta de que alguien descendía a grandes velocidades, con los brazos extendidos y lágrimas en sus ojos. Un demonio de cabellos rubios, quien había tomado el cuerpo exhausto de la peli azul y lo volvió a llevar a las alturas. Aferrándose a él, Asia nuevamente ejecutó su voluntad curandera sobre el cuerpo de Xenovia mientras ella observaba con un rostro casi extinto la manera en la que ella seguía insistiendo.

No podía hablar, no podía respirar, pero aun así Asia seguía llorando entre sus brazos.

-Xenovia… Vas a estar bien… Detendré el sangrado con esto…- Decía entre sollozos.

* * *

Muchas gracias a todos por leer, espero les haya gustado ese pequeño fic. Cualquier petición me consultan por un mensaje y veremos si puedo crear una historia con sus gustos ;) (Por cierto, conozco muy pocos animes jejeje) ¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
